DP026: Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!
is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode plot Pikachu shows Pachirisu how to store electrical energy, which Pachirisu gets the hang of it. Next, Pachirisu begs for a Poffin, which Dawn gives it to. Dawn gives one to Piplup as well and Brock marks she made a really good recipe, well, a too good one - Piplup and Pachirisu beg for more and more. Dawn tells them no, as they have more practicing to do. This causes her, Ash, Piplup and Brock to be discharged. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, calming Pachirisu down by hitting it. Dawn hears Dee-Dee and realizes that must be Kenny, her old childhood friend. Kenny sees her bad hair (from Discharge) and sees she got a Pikachu. Dawn explains it is Ash's and she travels with Ash and Brock. Jessie has prepared herself for the Contest as Jessilina. She brings Seviper and Dustox out to help James and Meowth pick her Pokémon from the Contest - the one that needs to be stolen, while Jessie goes to "do her stuff". Dawn tells Ash and Brock she and Kenny are friends from childhood. She can't remember what Pokémon Kenny chose, so he sends Prinplup, who got evolved from Piplup. Dawn's Piplup greets Prinplup, but gets pushed aside, as Kenny tells Prinplup does not want anyone to stand in its way. Kenny wants to know why Dawn has copied him, but Dawn tells she and Piplup are meant for one another. Kenny says he saw Dawn at the Jubilife City Contest, even if Dawn did not see him, as she was busy at the time. Kenny remembers he faced a powerful Coordinator and she got the ribbon fairly easily - her name being Zoey. Kenny remembers Ash also competed in Jubilife City Contest, though Ash tells him he is after the Sinnoh League than Grand Festival. Dawn tells she and Ash met when she saved and brought Pikachu back to him. Kenny studies Ash for a while and tells he has some stories on his own. He tells Ash and Brock Dawn's mom cut Dawn's hair and Dawn cut it even more, so she looked like a Chimchar. Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup are on edge of laughing, but get yelled at from Dawn. He also remembers back at the Nursery, she was acting in a play and sneezed, then pulled a rope and everything crashed. Also, she came in pajamas one day and Ash guessed she told "not to worry". Dawn is angered and wants to prove she is not the same one with a battle, but Kenny wants to battle Ash's Pikachu. Kenny just replies he wants a real challenge, so Ash accepts. Pikachu starts with a Thunderbolt, but gets countered by Prinplup's Metal Claw. Prinplup charges with Drill Peck, so Pikachu charges as well and spins to dodge the move, then retaliates with Iron Tail. Prinplup uses Bubblebeam on the floor to bounce off. Team Rocket sees the battle and mark Prinplup's abilities. Pikachu and Prinplup collide with an Iron Tail and Metal Claw. Seviper uses Haze to dampen everyone's sight. Ash sends Staravia, who uses Gust to blow away the smoke. It is seen that James and Meowth were going to steal Prinplup. Kenny wants Prinplup back and goes to get it, so James sends Cacnea and Carnivine, who use Bullet Seed and Pin Missile, respectively. If the heroes make another step, Prinplup will get hurt. Team Rocket go some steps away and Cacnea uses Pin Missile, Dustox Psybeam and Carnivine Bullet Seed to attack the heroes. Piplup jumps and uses a new move it learned, named Whirlpool, to absorb the attacks. Piplup attacks them with Whirlpool and Team Rocket are engulfed in it. Prinplup frees itself from Team Rocket, who try to get away, but get blasted off by Bubblebeam from Prinplup and Piplup. The heroes thank Piplup and anticipate to see it in the next Contest. James and Meowth report to Jessie, who is angry, but knows she has to train Seviper and Dustox for the Contest. At the Pokémon Center, Prinplup was healed. Kenny promises to Dawn he'll get the ribbon, making Dawn angry. Next day, the contest begins - Buneary and Pikachu cheer for Dawn, while Meowth and James pray that Jessie wins, otherwise they will be roasted. Dawn shows its dress to Kenny, who is a bit nervous, while Jessie is dazzled by her make-up. First is Dawn, who sends Pachirisu. Pachirisu gets out of control and rolls to the judges, then runs in circles. Dawn thinks of something and has an idea. Debuts Character *Kenny Pokémon *Prinplup (Kenny's) Trivia *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and the instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ are used as background music. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: James's Mime Jr. **Pokémon senryū: かわいいね　マネネまねする　きみのマネ Kawaii ne, Manene manesuru, kimi no mane. "Isn't it cute? Manene imitates, your imitation." *Dawn reads the title card. *This is one of the rare instances when one of Team Rocket's members doesn't blast off. Only Meowth and James blast off. **Also none of them recite their motto in any form. ***The same thing happened in an earlier episode. Mistakes *In this episode Dawn says that only one person knows about "Dee-Dee"; however, in Yes, in Dee-Dee it's Dawn!, it is shown her whole class knows about "Dee-Dee". Gallery Ash praises Pikachu DP026 2.jpg Pachirisu *wants* more Poffins DP026 3.jpg Everyone gets shocked DP026 4.jpg Prinplup's and Piplup's rivalry DP026 5.jpg Prinplup deflects Thunderbolt via Metal Claw DP026 6.jpg Piplup uses Whirlpool DP026 7.jpg Pikachu and Buneary set for cheering DP026 8.jpg Pachirisu's dazzling entrance }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes focusing on Kenny Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane